


Snap Out Of It

by nickisnotdead



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Family Dynamics, Fictional, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickisnotdead/pseuds/nickisnotdead
Summary: Wilbur’s muscles stiffened, ready to run from all of his problems; his own brain.Tommy, being the good little brother he is, tried his best to comfort the panicked man.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Snap Out Of It

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a ship fic, nor is this a safe space for shippers. I just find it really comforting to write about family dynamics because, personally, it’s what I need irl.
> 
> I wrote this at 8 am with absolutely no sleep so I’m really sorry if there’s any grammatical errors.

Daytime radiated warmth, an underlying numbness that meant Wilbur didn’t need to think about anything until later. He wasn’t lonely; the Twitch chat was flooded with support and he genuinely had fun broadcasting himself to thousands. 

Once the lights were out, 2 or so in the morning, there was no denying nighttime was much more different than daytime. Wilbur’s bedroom both felt and appeared to be a black hole, a completely empty void. It was cold and lacked any comfort. There was nobody to talk to besides the ceiling above his bed. 

Wilbur tossed and turned, the static in his ears being a constant reminder that nobody was awake to drown out the sounds of his own thoughts. Panic slowly flooded his lungs, his chest growing so tight that it felt hard to breathe. Wilbur went too deep in thought.

This time it was about randomly hitting a low in that exact moment, absolutely nobody being there to comfort him. It was a scary thought — he had a terrible fear of having to deal with things alone. 

What if everybody had their phones shut off? What if he rung someone and they were annoyed about interrupting their slumber?

What if nobody cared enough?

He shook his head at the thought, surely that wasn’t true. Insecurities and low self-esteem still couldn’t convince him he doesn’t have a tight knit family and wonderful close friends. They all individually care for him in loving, unique ways. But what if they got tired of him constantly being a burden?

What if his anxiety came around too often for anyone to handle? 

The list of people Wilbur could ring up seemed small in that moment. Eyes burgeoning with tears, shaky hands coming out from under the sheets, Wilbur reached for his phone on the nightstand. Suddenly his mind was blank as his thumb pressed the first person in his contacts. 

After a few rings, a hushed voice spoke through the speaker of his phone.

“Hello? Wil, it’s almost 3 in the morning,” Wilbur recognized the voice as Tommy, “I have classes tomorrow.”

A pang of guilt filled his chest, already regretting bothering anyone that late in the night. He knew he’d only interrupt someone’s peaceful, much needed sleep. There was silence from the other line before Tommy sighed.

“I know what you’re thinking, you’re guilty,” he took a careful pause, “I know you wouldn’t call me this late without reason. What’s on your mind, Wil?”

Ever since Wilbur moved out from his family’s home, he had constant worry that his brothers would forget about him. Maybe nothing as extreme as that, but at least they wouldn’t be as close anymore. 

A small smile painted his lips, already finding comfort in the fact that his little brother still has that same adorable concern for him. Thank his thumb for clicking on the perfect person in his contacts.

“I’m not sure, really.”

He closed his eyes, trying to remember why he was even like this. It’s almost as if the anxiety took over him completely unprovoked. The older boy took a moment to recollect his thoughts before speaking again.

“I miss you. I miss all of you, honestly. It’s so lonely here. I feel like I’m going insane. I try to walk it off but it’s not very safe to do so at 3 AM, is it?” He finds himself chuckling lightly, relieved to see he’s already back to joking.

No one says anything for another minute or so, only small breaths being heard from Wilbur’s phone. He supposes Tommy’s brain is foggy after waking up abruptly. 

“We miss you, too. I’d go see you now if I could,” Tommy let’s out that loud cackle he has, “Hopefully this is enough, though. I care, man.” 

Tommy cares. 

They stayed on the phone until Wilbur fell asleep, tuning out as his sibling ranted about his overwhelming assignments. Shortly after, Tommy was found cursing himself for having to attend college in two hours. 

Anything for Wilbur.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m considering making a collection of one shots for SBI. If you enjoyed reading this, please don’t hesitate giving me more SBI prompts! <3


End file.
